<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutný profesor by Tofiam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250324">Smutný profesor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam'>Tofiam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Severus není mrtvý, M/M, snarry, songfikce, česky, čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Když už mluvíme o lásce, pak vám musím říct...</i><br/>Jsou výzvy, které nikdy nepřijmeme. Ovšem Severus se rozhodl zbavit jednoho tíživého tajemství. </p><p>*-*-*<br/>Děj se odehrává po sedmém dílu, Severus nezemřel.<br/>Již delší dobu napsaná, leč nezveřejněná povídka. Psána při poslechu písničky <i>Sad profesor</i> od REM, jejíž text odděluje jednotlivé části.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutný profesor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>If we’re talking about love<br/>
then I have to tell you<br/>
dear readers, I’m not sure where I’m headed<br/>
I’ve gotten lost before…<br/>
I’ve woke up stone drunk<br/>
face down in the floor<br/>
*<br/>
Když už mluvíme o lásce,<br/>
pak vám musím říct,<br/>
drazí čtenáři, že si nejsem jist, kam směřuji,<br/>
už předtím jsem se ztratil…<br/>
Probudil jsem se namol<br/>
tváří na podlaze</i> </p><p>Severus věděl, že se zpronevěřuje svým obvyklým zásadám.<br/>
Věděl, že to nejspíš nikam nepovede, ale minimálně by ho to přestalo zatěžovat a stát tolik energie. Bojoval s tím. Nepoučitelně, nenapravitelně s tím pocitem bojoval. Předem prohraný zápas, který tentokrát v chodu udržovala jen vzpomínka na věci minulé. Ano, bylo tu to staré vychování, ty vtlučené přehledy lidskosti, které se naučil znát, aby je dokázal neporušovat. Nikdy necítil, že by k nim bezprostředně patřil. Vypěstoval si v sobě vlastní hranice, kterým hrdě říkal zásady, ale někdy mu byly zatraceně těsné.<br/>
Kamínky na cestě k domku mu zachřoupaly pod podrážkami. Uspokojivý zvuk. Dodal mu odvahy. Nedělá nic, za co by se měl cítit vinný nebo trapně. Naopak, je neuvěřitelné, že nehodlá chodit kolem horké kaše a postaví se tomu čelem. Pěkně z očí do očí.<br/>
Možná, že to bylo až příliš drsné. Možná, že je to ve skutečnosti útok.<br/>
Branka, kterou Severus vešel a která patřila k předzahrádce na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12, byla tím bodem, odkud není návratu. A jeho nezajímala.</p><p>
  <i>Late afternoon, the house is hot<br/>
I started, I jumped up<br/>
Everyone hates a bore<br/>
Everybody hates a drunk<br/>
*<br/>
Pozdě odpoledne, dům je horký<br/>
Začal jsem, vyskočil jsem<br/>
Všichni nenávidí suchara<br/>
Všichni nenávidí opilce</i>
</p><p>Chvíli trvalo, než ho našel. Na volání nikdo neodpovídal a kuchyň byla beznadějně prázdná, byť uklizená. Zpoza dveří salónku se však linulo měkké světlo.<br/>
Ze slušnosti napřed zaklepal. Ani teď nepřišla odezva, přesto vešel.<br/>
Harry seděl na pohodlné sedačce a očima přejížděl po velké tapiserii rodového stromu rodiny Blacků. V prstech lehce, skoro bezděčně svíral otevřenou lahev s nazlátlou tekutinou. Mezi rty mu unikala jakási ospalá melodie.<br/>
„Zdravím tě,“ pronesl Severus tiše a zůstal stát u dveří. „Oslavuješ?“<br/>
„Ani ne,“ odpověděl Harry lakonicky. Přejel po Severusovi zamyšleným pohledem. Nevzpomínal si na žádnou jinou situaci, kdy by mu tykal, ale rozhodl se na to taky přistoupit. „Potřebuješ něco?“<br/>
„Ne tak docela,“ odvětil Snape vyhýbavě. Vzápětí měl chuť si za to nafackovat. Přešel místnost a usadil se na kraj křesla naproti Harrymu. „Jsem tady kvůli nabídce místa v Bradavicích. Jistě jsi dostal dopis.“<br/>
Harry se jenom pousmál. „Už jsem se rozhodl. Takže se můžeš o místo učitele Obrany Proti Černé Magii ucházet – je stále volné.“<br/>
„O to tady vůbec nejde,“ odbyl ho netrpělivě Severus. Harry ho vyzýval pohledem. Severus si jeden loket zapřel o koleno a stiskl si kořen nosu. Nenacházel pro své myšlenky vhodná slova. Možná byl na takové věci opravdu příliš starý. Anebo je to jedna z oněch dovedností, které se vypilují teprve se zkušenostmi. A ty on v tomto ohledu nasbíral veškeré žádné.<br/>
Harry zjevně vycítil jeho nerozhodnost. Narovnal se, posunul se taktéž na kraj pohovky a nabídl mu láhev s přikývnutím a slovy: „Pomáhá to.“<br/>
„Nepiju,“ odvětil Severus krátce.<br/>
„Pořád stejný suchar,“ ucedil Harry. „Ne, to jsem nemyslel zle. Buď si, jaký chceš. Jen to bude trochu nuda, když tu budeme oba v tichosti sedět a jenom jeden z nás bude opilý,“ pokrčil rameny.<br/>
„Dobrá, nebudeme v tichu,“ souhlasil Severus. Začít mohl koneckonců odkudkoliv.<br/>
„Věc se má tak, že chci, aby ses do Bradavic vrátil. Poslední dobou nemyslím na nic jiného. Uvědomil jsem si, že chodím chodbami a bezděky si vzpomínám na okamžiky, kdy jsem se na nich potkal s tebou, nebo kde jsi něco provedl. Není to sentiment, ani melancholie. Všechna ta místa mi přijdou hrozně pustá a prázdná. Jistě, možná se to změní, až dorazí studenti. Nevsadil bych na to ale ani svůj učitelský plat.“ Těžce povzdechl. „Všechno se tam změnilo. Najednou jsou tam taková místa jako <i>Fredovo křídlo</i> a pamětní desky v sedmém patře. Po tolika letech, kdy jsem sám sebe přesvědčil, že Bradavice miluji, je začínám zase nenávidět. Opovrhovat jimi. Chybí mi záchytný bod. Chybíš mi ty.“<br/>
Na Harryho reakci čekal marně. Pouze zelené oči těkavě přejížděly po kostnatých rukách, jako by si nebyly jisté, že před nimi sedí tatáž osoba, kterou kdysi znaly.<br/>
„Na té poválečné konferenci to, myslím, začalo. Skvěle jsme se doplňovali. Navíc, byl jsi ozdoba celého večírku.“ Při přirovnání k ozdobě Harry překvapeně odfrknul. „Nemohl jsem z tebe spustit oči. Nikdo nemohl. Chodil jsem s tebou odpovídat na otázky ryze účelně. Moc jsem mluvit nemusel. Tys byl skvělý, hrdý, sebevědomý… Sálala z tebe energie a rozhodnost. Chtěl jsem tam být, chtěl jsem být všude, kdes byl ty. Zjistil jsem, že se po dlouhé době cítím zas normálně. Že dokážu přemýšlet.“<br/>
Krátce mu pohlédl do očí.<br/>
„Říkám ti to jenom proto, abys věděl, proč jsem se do tebe zamiloval.“</p><p>
  <i>This may be a lit invention<br/>
professors muddled in their intent<br/>
to try to rope in followers<br/>
to float their malcontent<br/>
As for this reader,<br/>
I’m already spent<br/>
*<br/>
Tohle může být zářný výmysl<br/>
profesoři zazmatkovali ve svém záměru<br/>
pokusit se přetáhnout následovníky,<br/>
aby odváli jejich nespokojenost<br/>
Stejně jak pro tohohle čtenáře<br/>
jsem já už vysílený</i>
</p><p>Napřed se Harry znovu napil. Severus sledoval, jak mu poskočil ohryzek. Pevnýma rukama postavil lahev na podlahu vedle svých nohou. Tekutina pohltila světlo a zářila jako zlato, předávající hřejivé paprsky Harryho šedivým teniskám.<br/>
„Až to budeš chtít udělat příště, Severusi,“ prolomil Harry ticho, „tak na nějakém neutrálním místě.“ Neznělo to jako výtka. Alespoň ne moc. „Teď, ať udělám cokoliv, bude to nejspíš ne slušné nebo… <i>neslušné</i>. Nechat tě tady se prakticky rovná přitakání. Vyhodit tě by znamenalo zachovat se arogantně. Mohl bych tě taky zdvořile odmítnout.“<br/>
Několik vteřin, po nichž Severus téměř zadržoval dech, si Harry s touhle možností pohrával. Samozřejmě, byl na to připravený, nepřišel sem za žádným účelem nebo s úmyslem. Chtěl jenom vyjádřit svoje myšlenky, a to se stalo. Ale teď, když byl osvobozen od toho, čemu v duchu říkal <i>hrozné tajemství</i>, jedna Snapeova část toužila po odpovědi. Tak jako vždycky, toužila proniknout do hloubky problému, rozpitvat ho a precizně sestavit jako recept na nový lektvar.<br/>
Držel se na hraně křesla jako napjaté a ostražité zvíře, těsně před skokem, s nímž se dá na zbrklý útěk. Harry mu oplácel dravčím pohledem, ne nepodobným těm, na které byl Severus zvyklý od jeho otce. Náhle však Harry zaklonil hlavu a dlouze vydechl.<br/>
„Příště mi prostě dej na výběr,“ zakončil.<br/>
„Takže nemám odejít?“<br/>
„Ne.“<br/>
„Proč ne?“<br/>
„Možná kvůli těm tvým úsečným otázkám, co já vím?“ odsekl Harry sarkasticky. „Nebo snad proto,“ pokračoval, než ho mohl Severus přerušit, „že to, cos mi řekl, je to nejděsivější a nejnádhernější, co jsem kdy slyšel.“<br/>
„Nejsem tebou posedlý, není to tenhle druh lásky,“ pronesl Snape s falešnou příkrostí a drsností, protože cítil, že se mu situace vymyká z rukou.<br/>
„Já vím,“ odpověděl Harry. „Posedlý jsi byl mojí matkou. Obávám se, že budu jen povrchní náhrada.“<br/>
„Tak to není!“ obhajoval se Severus rychle a vstal. „Nic takového jsem neřekl, Pottere! Musíš mne mít za opravdového blázna, jestli si myslíš něco takového!“<br/>
Připadal si hloupě, jen slova opustila jeho rty. Ale byla to pravda – svým způsobem byl čestný, svázaný vlastními zásadami. Kvůli ní, kvůli vzpomínkám, kvůli své posedlosti nepřišel dřív a zbaběle čekal na záminku – jako třeba právě na chvíli, kdy McGonagallová nabídne Harrymu místo v Bradavicích. A nenáviděl se za to. V jeho mysli zůstávala ona, zakletá v nikdy nekončícím létě z dětství, ale nestávala se ničím víc než vůní vlajících vlasů a sladkobolným obrazem. Důležitým, jistě, ale ničím víc.<br/>
Jak mohl byť jen na minutu očekávat, že Harry takovou prázdnotu pochopí?<br/>
„Sedni si ke mně,“ přikázal Harry pevně. Zjevně si pohledu plného opovržení všimnul. „Sedni si, ať se můžu omluvit. Poslední dobou říkám spoustu věcí, které ostatní nechtějí slyšet. Ale ty je pořád posloucháš.“<br/>
„Změnil ses,“ odpověděl Severus místo vysvětlení. Ruka poklepala na místo vedle sebe. Severus klesl na pohovku, Harry se natočil k němu, až se ho dotýkal kolenem. Severus vnímal čéšku přiléhající k němu přes džínovinu jako hladký oblázek. Bojoval s tím, ale byl ztracený, ještě než usedl.<br/>
„Myslel jsem si, že se tě bojím. Jenže tebe jsem se nikdy nebál – měl jsem strach z toho, co všechno o mně víš. Z toho, co ode mne čekáš. Hrozně dlouho jsem bojoval s přízrakem svého otce. I matky. Teď nemusím.“<br/>
Paže se posunuly k límečku tmavého hábitu a prsty začaly nedočkavě rozpojovat drobné kovové karabinky zapínání.<br/>
„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Severus ostražitě.<br/>
„To, co jsem měl od konce bitvy o Bradavice dělat už dlouho.“</p><p>
  <i>Late afternoon, the house is hot<br/>
I started, I jumped up<br/>
Everyone hates a sad professor<br/>
I hate where I wound up<br/>
*<br/>
Pozdě odpoledne, dům je horký<br/>
Začal jsem, vyskočil jsem<br/>
Všichni nenávidí smutného profesora<br/>
Já nenávidím, co mne zraňuje</i>
</p><p>Noc se s letním dechem vplížila otevřeným oknem. Vysušovala kapičky potu z kůže. Přinášela světlo pouličních lamp a polévala jím dvě těla ve stínech.<br/>
Nádech a výdech…<br/>
Prsty, co se propadají do přikrývek, a jiné, co se snaží uchopit a zahnat temnotu.<br/>
Páteř se prohnula do oblouku. Hrudník se napjal, pokožka se zaperlila husí kůží.<br/>
Trhavé pohyby, které pozvolna dostanou rytmus, v němž se houpá moře a krev.<br/>
Horko až k zalknutí.<br/>
Takové, které suší slzy a dech mění v oheň.<br/>
Takové, v jehož područí člověk přijde o rozum.</p><p>
  <i>Dear readers, my apologies<br/>
I’m drifting in and out of sleep<br/>
Long silence presents the tragedies<br/>
of love, not the age. Get afraid.<br/>
The surface hazy with attendant thoughts<br/>
a lazy eye metaphor on the rocks…<br/>
*<br/>
Drazí čtenáři, mé omluvy,<br/>
propadám se do spánku a zas probouzím<br/>
Dlouhé ticho značí tragédii<br/>
z lásky, ne věku. Bojte se.<br/>
Hladina se mlží přicházejícími myšlenkami<br/>
metafora nepozorného oka na kamenech…</i>
</p><p>Prstem přejížděl po linii páteře mladého těla. Pohovka ho studila do zad. Nebo to možná byl jeho vlastní pot, který vychladl. Ať tak či onak, do jeho mysli se vrátily chmurné a ledově ostré myšlenky. Chtěl je pozdržet, ale nešlo to. Patřily tam víc než horečnaté polibky a sluncem prohřátá, opálená kůže.<br/>
Harry, natažený přes jeho nohy, se pousmál. Převrátil se, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. Severus uhnul pohledem.<br/>
Dlaň přejela po jeho propadlé hrudi. Nikdy v životě si nepřipadal tak ošklivý jako nyní. Snad proto, že mu nikdy dřív nesešlo na tom, jak vypadá.<br/>
„Musím už jít,“ řekl tiše.<br/>
„No, já myslím, že ještě ne,“ uculil se Harry samolibě a víc přitiskl k němu. Severus nenacházel sílu ho shodit.<br/>
„Musím. Nefungovalo by to,“ dodal jakoby mimochodem.<br/>
Harry se posadil. „Co tím myslíš?“<br/>
„To jistě nebylo to nejchytřejší, cos mohl říct, Harry,“ podotkl Severus. Osvobozený od váhy druhého těla chtěl vstát a začít se oblékat. Ta samá dlaň, jež před chvílí hladila, uzavřela náhle jeho zápěstí v pevném sevření.<br/>
„Byla doba, kdys mohl odejít bez vysvětlení a já s tím nemohl nic dělat,“ řekl Harry pevně a taktéž vstal. „Ale to se změnilo.“<br/>
Severus povzdechl. Nechal se přitáhnout, až znovu cítil sálavé teplo Harryho kůže. Měl v sobě tolik slov, která by mu rád sdělil. Ale věděl, že by to celou situaci jen zhoršilo.<br/>
„Nefungovalo by to,“ zopakoval. Harry ho vztekle pustil.<br/>
„Proč ne?! Proč to aspoň nezkusíš?“<br/>
„Takové věci já nedělám.“<br/>
„Jistě, takové věci ty neděláš! A proto jsi asi celou dobu nešťastný a nikdy jsi nedostal Lily.“<br/>
Severus ho popadl oběma rukama. Prsty mu zaťal do paží, i když mu náhlá bolest v Harryho obličeji prozradila, že zašel moc daleko.<br/>
„A vyčítám si to celou tu dobu, Harry! Ale copak jsi nic za války nepochopil? Brumbál tě nic nenaučil? Láska není o tom něco získat a vlastnit!“ Špičkou dlouhého ukazováku ho dloubl do jizvy na čele. „Když miluješ, jsi schopný se obětovat! Láska věci vytváří. Ano, já jsem Jamese nenáviděl. Tak, jak jen hloupý, zamilovaný a žárlivý muž může. Kdykoliv jsem tě viděl, nenáviděl jsem ho o to víc, žes mohl být můj syn! A po válce jsem záviděl, že je někdo tak úžasný spojován s ním, ne se mnou. Ale Brumbál a jeho smrt mne naučili, že takhle to nefunguje. Že svět nikdy nebude takový, jak si ho představuju. A trvalo mi to bezmála čtyřicet let!“<br/>
Hořce se ušklíbnul. Harry v tichém pochopení vpletl ruku do jeho vlasů. Severus se tomu doteku poddal. Nechal se konejšit, nechal si uklidnit a zpomalit své zmatené myšlenky. Chtěl Harrymu říct, že ho miluje a že už ho nikdy nikdo nebude milovat tak jako on, ale nedokázal se k tomu přinutit. Prostě to nebylo správné, ani vhodné.<br/>
„Teď ještě oba víme, co všechno se v minulosti stalo,“ přinutil se dál mluvit. „Máme očekávání, která nemůžeme naplnit, a jsme oba na něco zvyklí. Nějakou dobu bychom byli, jak zamýšlíš, <i>šťastní</i>.“ Odtáhl jej od sebe. „Ale to nestačí. Čím víc bys chtěl, abych byl takový, jakým jsi mne poznal, tím víc bych se zatvrzoval. Protože přes to všechno, Harry, já si to vyčítám. A jsem stále znechucený a stále stejný člověk. Čím víc bych se neměnil, tím víc bys to chtěl. A já bych ti svou bezohledností ubližoval a říkal si, že to dělám pro tvoje dobro.“<br/>
Harry několik vteřin nic neříkal.<br/>
„Víš, že je to pravda,“ naléhal Severus. „A koneckonců, v opačném případě by slečna Weasleyová asi byla velmi nešťastná.“<br/>
Harry povzdechl. „Ano, byla. A máš pravdu, já vlastně taky.“<br/>
„Tak vidíš,“ přitakal. Úsměv, který Harrymu věnoval, byl falešný, ale v těch on byl expert a možná už ani jiné úsměvy rozdávat neuměl. Pochopil, že se ho Harry snaží vyprovokovat. Se sebezapřením začal sesbírávat své oblečení a co nejrychleji se oblékat. Harryho pronikavý pohled mu nepříjemně propaloval zátylek.<br/>
„Řekni mi jenom jednu věc, Severusi,“ ozval se Harry ostře. „Proč to? Proč tohle všechno?“<br/>
Severu si nebyl jistý. Dokonce měl náhle dojem, že se začervenal.<br/>
„Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit. Vlastně ne, chtěl jsem tě přesvědčit, aby ses vrátil do Bradavic a já tě každý den vídal. Chtěl jsem slyšet odmítnutí, abych na to mohl přestat myslet a považovat to za další věc, za niž se můžu nenávidět. Zbytek zjevně závisel na tobě,“ osvětlil, zatímco si zapínal hábit.<br/>
„Dobře, je to tvá volba,“ řekl Harry poněkud uraženě.<br/>
Severus se ušklíbnul. Teď, znovu oblečený, k němu přistoupil a nesměle, nervózně ho pohladil po paži.<br/>
„Respektujme se, Harry. Zůstaňme … přáteli, svým způsobem. A Harry?“<br/>
„Ano?“ vzhlédl k němu mladík s nadějí. Severus se usmál, protentokrát opravdově. Tolik vypadal jako Lily, tolik jako James, a přesto nebyl ani jedním z nich. To ho naplňovalo jistým pocitem něhy.<br/>
„Jsem moc rád, že nejsi můj syn,“ pronesl uštěpačně.<br/>
Harry se rozesmál. Ten smích vyplnil pokoj a sejmul z jeho ramen tíhu předchozích slov. Krátce Severuse objal, spíš jen štěstím než na rozloučenou. Pak se vydal ze dveří.<br/>
„Doprovodím tě ke krbu.“<br/>
Severus šel za ním. Sledoval nahé pohybující se svaly a pocítil touhu, pravděpodobně přesně jak Harry zamýšlel. Povolil si lehce nadzvednout koutek – ano, kvůli těmhle malým hrám a soubojům si kdysi myslel, že by to mohlo fungovat. Ale tohle k udržení vztahu nestačí, tohle jen tvoří lektvar přitažlivosti.<br/>
<i>A moc pěkný a silný lektvar</i>, pomyslel si jízlivě, když se Harryho tělo zalesklo ve světle svícnu.<br/>
V kuchyni si nabral hrst letaxu z kameninové mísy. Studil ho do prstů. Ohlédl se a zjistil, že Harrymu naskočila husí kůže. Jestli Potter čekal, že dostane na památku plášť, čekal marně. Taková gesta Severus nikdy nedělal. Vstoupil do krbu.<br/>
„Severusi,“ oslovil ho zničehonic. „Co když…“ podíval se přímo na něj. „Co když to nikdy nepřejde?“<br/>
Severus zvažoval, na co Harry naráží. Potom si uvědomil, že se možná také jen snaží vtělit některé své myšlenky a složité pocity do slov.<br/>
„Jestli to nepřejde, Harry,“ odpověděl klidně, „tak po mně třeba pojmenuj syna.“<br/>
A s tím zmizel v zelených plamenech.</p><p>
  <i>Late afternoon, the house is hot<br/>
I started, I jumped up<br/>
Everyone hates a bore<br/>
Everybody hates a drunk<br/>
Everybody hates a sad professor<br/>
I hate where I wound up<br/>
I hate where I wound up…<br/>
*<br/>
Pozdě odpoledne, dům je horký<br/>
Začal jsem, vyskočil jsem<br/>
Všichni nenávidí suchara<br/>
Všichni nenávidí opilce<br/>
Všichni nenávidí smutného profesora<br/>
Já nenávidím, co mne zraňuje<br/>
Já nenávidím, co mne zraňuje…</i>
</p><p>Severus vystoupil z krbu u sebe v bradavických komnatách. Poprvé v životě našel něco, čeho nelitoval.<br/>
“A dost,” zkonstatoval tiše, ale s úsměvem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>